


无果之路

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: CP是罗杨/莱杨，莱来已经出场。本文大纲缓慢完成中，前面章节可能打散重写，或是加入新内容。标题也会改，现在的名字看起来就是坑。最初的脑洞：这是参观兵马俑时的突发奇想，五岁的小杨被亲戚卖到商船上做雏妓【不适者勿入】，偶遇罗严塔尔，重获自由。后协助莱皇上位。极其ooc！！！





	1. Chapter 1

一艘巡航舰的例行巡逻任务，途中并未遭遇敌情，本该跟以往无数次巡逻任务一样，出航、按照计划路线执行巡逻任务、返航，如此而已。然而历史的钟摆在这一天不打算遵循计划好的往返路线，而是开玩笑般地打了个颤，注定了这将是不平凡的一日。

这个故事要从普法茨号巡航舰在出发后不久接收到的一条求救信号说起。

“这里是特里尔号商船，突发重大故障，请求过往舰船前来救援！”

普法茨号巡航舰舰长罗严塔尔少校，收到求救信号后决定前往救援。巡航舰在求救信号中说明的位置找到商船，与商船接舷后顺利登舰。罗严塔尔少校听取商船详细的汇报，这艘帝国商船正在返回奥丁途中，船上搭载乘客八十余名，突发严重故障。

巡航舰舰长当即决定，将商船上所有乘客转移至巡航舰，并调派技术人员协助维修特里尔号商船。罗严塔尔处理完毕，准备返回巡航舰，就在此时，历史的钟摆再一次震颤，他听到有士兵汇报商船上一间舱房里有生命迹象，但舱门无法打开。

罗严塔尔停住了返回巡航舰的脚步，他找到商船船长，取得控制卡，走向士兵汇报的那间舱房。

普法茨号巡航舰舰长罗严塔尔非常年轻，刚刚二十三岁，身材高大，身穿银河帝国军黑色军装，修长的双腿信步走过陈旧商船逼仄的走廊。这条走廊一端是船长的舱房，他的目的地则是最末端的一间。

年轻的舰长用船长交给他的控制卡打开了舱门，在门口驻足，他眉头微蹙，一只黑色一只蓝色的异瞳双眼微微眯起。

这个舱房比普通商船的舱房要大些，也许是打通了两间合并而成，房间靠里的位置摆放着一张双人床，一面墙壁摆着一个书柜和一个衣橱。

大床之上盘腿坐着一个男孩，右手撑在身后，左后将一本书举在面前，神色悠闲地读着，他身穿纯白衬衫，领口两颗扣子敞开，下穿一条米色长裤。

站在门口的罗严塔尔清了清喉咙，思索着之前商船已经对全船进行了广播，此人为何还留在房间里，他是没有听见广播呢，还是听见了却不打算服从指令呢？

男孩这才注意到自己的舱房门打开了，还有人站在门口，立刻拉下书中的丝带书签，合上书搁在床上，光着双脚站到床边。“啊，非常抱歉，我看书入迷了，没注意到您来了，”男孩双手插进裤子口袋，歪着头打量站在门口的人，似乎正在辨认罗严塔尔肩上的军衔，“少校，请进来吧！”

“你没有听广播吗？”罗严塔尔的声音比他的年龄显得成熟，经常发号施令，语气更是充满威严。

“我的房间屏蔽了广播，”男孩留意到门口的男人格外严肃，似乎突然察觉到了什么，惊讶地问：“出什么事了吗？”

“是的，这艘船突发故障，你立刻去接舷处，服从指令转移。”罗严塔尔说完抬脚准备离开，但他听见了一声轻叹，看到男孩又坐回了床上。

“这样啊，原来不是客人。”男孩举起双手伸了个懒腰，后面一句话被哈欠声盖过，几不可闻。

客人？罗严塔尔暂时不打算深究这个莫名其妙的词语，异色的双瞳盯着男孩。男孩却伸手准备拿起床上的书，轻松地继续说着：“我出不去这个房间。”

“什么意思？”

男孩转过头，撩起有些长的黑发，露出左耳，指着耳后发际线的位置，“我这里有个定位器，主人不让我出舱房。”

主人？又一个莫名其妙的用词，罗严塔尔原本紧蹙的眉头皱地更紧了，这到底是什么情况。“你是什么人？为什么把你关在这里，怕你跑了吗？”

男孩捂着嘴噗嗤一声笑了，“当然不是，在太空船上我能跑到哪里去呢？只是方便客人来找我。”

客人？第二次出现这个词语，罗严塔尔不打算忽略了，他跨进房间，但停在门后，按键关闭了舱门，说：“你房间里有监视器吗？”

男孩笑着摇头。

“你叫什么？”

“威利。”

“几岁？”

“二十三。”

罗严塔尔大吃一惊，面前这个男孩比他矮大半个头，身材纤瘦，面孔看起来简直就像没成年，实在没想到居然跟自己同岁。

“少校怎么称呼呢？”威利礼貌地问。

“罗严塔尔，普法茨号巡航舰舰长。”罗严塔尔突然对眼前之人产生了强烈的好奇，他打算一探究竟。“说说你的情况。尽量简短。”

“我……”威利抓着凌乱的黑发，“简短，啊，好的。我五岁被亲戚卖到商船上做雏ji，转手过好几个主人，现在是第几个，我不记得了。”

年轻的舰长脑中预设了好几种情况，然而无论如何都没有想到会得到这样的回答，当然，他并非对类似情形一无所知，他自己的私生活有着丰富的经历。只是，他清楚有着这样身份的人，说话总是真假杂糅。他一时间无法分辨这个名叫威利的年轻人刚才的陈述，究竟是不是事实，或者说其中有着几成事实。

“这可是违法的。”

“当然，不过贵族嘛，他们才不在乎违不违法！”

“哼，贵族，就是些被制度化的盗贼。”罗严塔尔嗤之以鼻，“好了，威利，你自由了，我会去跟你主人交涉，然后送你去奥丁。”

“啊，自由啊！”威利语气平静，他突然小声哼唱着，“自由之旗升起，我们肃然起敬！”

“你在唱什么？”

“不知道，瞎唱的，谁知道从哪里听来的。”威利笑着说。他乌黑的眼珠转动着，然后脚步轻快地走到年轻的舰长面前，双手背在身后，仰起头严肃地问：“罗严塔尔少校，我对奥丁完全不熟悉，也不知道要去哪里，该做什么，我可以跟着你吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

明媚的阳光从宽大的落地窗洒进来，奥斯卡舒服地坐在……怎么回事？坐在母亲膝盖上。他扭过头，望着身后美貌优雅的女人，满怀爱意地摸着他的头。

一个年长的男人逆着阳光走过来，他走到沙发旁边，俯身亲吻比自己年轻二十岁的妻子的脸颊，然后亲吻妻子膝盖上年幼儿子的额头。

男人高兴地从妻子怀中抱起对着自己伸出双手的儿子，他紧紧箍住儿子腋下，将他高高举起，这动作引得小奥斯卡咯咯地笑起来。母亲爱怜地看着父子二人。奥斯卡一次又一次被父亲举起，他感觉自己直冲云霄。

等他落回了地面，罗严塔尔发现自己依旧坐在客厅的沙发上，只是客厅里光线昏暗，周围没有父母，自己也不是刚才年幼的模样。

然而，刚才的梦境实在太古怪了，他从未做过类似的梦，从未体会过父母的疼爱，也从未见过父母的恩爱。他的母亲发现自己刚生下来的孩子，有着一黑一蓝异色双瞳时，因为她和自己的丈夫都有着蓝色双眼，差点亲手用刀挖出他黑色的右眼。清晰的梦境令他额头冒出冷汗。

空荡荡的客厅里只有他，和那个他刚刚从一首出现故障的商船上带回来名叫威利的男孩。

“你对我用的什么？”罗严塔尔尽力让语气镇定。

威利瞪大了黑色双目，似乎被这个问题难住了。这算什么问题，任何人成年人对于刚才发生的事情都应该是再清楚不过了吧，哪怕是从来没有经验的人，何况罗严塔尔完全不像没有经验的人，可是怎么还会问出“用的什么”这种问题呢？

威利张嘴准备回答，犹豫着又闭上，他思索着是不是自己听错了，但似乎想不出这句话还有其它什么意思，最终轻声说：“用嘴。”

罗严塔尔完全没有想到他听到这个回答，又好气又好笑，“不，你理解错误的问题了，嗯，抱歉，是我表达不清，我想问你是不是给我吃了什么药？”

威利这时候才松了口气，轻松地说：“我不会给客人吃药的，我的技术足够好。”他想了一会，接着说，“当然，也有客人会带药来，也会给我吃。”

罗严塔尔烦躁地打了个手势，显然不想继续这个话题，“你太瘦了。”

威利站在沙发前面，只穿着一条裤子，这是罗严塔尔找出自己读书时的裤子，穿在威利身上，松松垮垮。他平举双臂转了个圈。“嗯，看着是挺瘦的，我就没有吃饱过。”

“他们为什么虐待你？”罗严塔尔感觉换了话题后，情绪慢慢平静下来。

“因为需要我保持少年感，”威利抄起双臂，挺起胸脯，对他露出天真的笑容。“主人说，至少再过两三年我都可以装成未成年，很多客人喜欢这样的，能激发他们的罪恶感。”

罗严塔尔感觉体内一股热流涌动，没错，背德的快感。他看着面前这个跟他同岁的男人，居然能让自己看起来十五六岁的模样。话题又一次朝着不愉快的方向发展。

“把衣服穿上，我带你去吃饭。”

“是，主人。”

“别这样喊我。”

“好的，少校。”威利对着他敬了个礼，就像个正在玩闹的小孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

罗严塔尔吃过晚饭，径直走向军官俱乐部，到了门口才想起身边还跟着一个人，他稍作思考，转身走进旁边的一家酒吧。

“我去见一个朋友，你就在这里等我。”罗严塔尔安置好威利，刚准备离开，突然驻足，“你想喝点什么？”

“红茶，”威利飞快地回答，注意到罗严塔尔细微的表情变化，他迅速加了一句，“嗯，如果可以的话。”

“当然，没问题，你口味挺独特的。”罗严塔尔说完就离开了。

侍者送上一壶茶和一个茶杯，威利给自己倒出一杯，茶汤清亮，热气氤氲。

他少有机会置身这种环境，酒吧内座无虚席，人声嘈杂，他观察周围，或两人对坐，或三五成群，座位虽然挨得近，却好似有遮音力场，彼此互不干扰。人们有说有笑，只有他孤零零一个人，但他格外享受，只是，如果手头有一本书就再好不过了。

他盯着面前的杯子，想起了一个人。他这些年见过的人不少，能记住的却没几个。那人是一位同盟的军官。

几个月前的一天，来了两位客人，特殊的组合，两位军官，一位是同盟军，一位是帝国军。他十分好奇，不知这两人是如何凑到一起的。两人军衔同为上尉。

帝国军上尉，年近三十，显然经验丰富，进来后轻车熟路；同盟军上尉，三十出头，应该是第一次见识这种场面，全程显得心事重重，但他看起来不想扫同伴的兴。这两人之间的关系他猜不透道不明。

结束后，帝国军上尉很快就睡着了，仿佛很久没有踏实睡过觉，睡得非常沉。

同盟军上尉悄悄挪到床脚，默默穿上衬衫长裤，军装外套抱在怀中。

“上尉先生，你哪里不舒服吗？”威利换成了同盟的通用语。

亚麻色头发的上尉猛地抬头，惊讶地盯着他，“你是同盟人？”

威利笑了，他蹑手蹑脚从床上爬到上尉身边，盘腿坐着，“不是，”他思考了一下，“准确说，我不知道。现在看来我算帝国人吧。”

上尉抓着手里的军服，轻轻抚摸着翻领上的军衔徽章，转头瞟了一眼正在床上熟睡的同伴，“中校。”

“什么？”

“我晋升了，军衔是中校。”

“噢，抱歉，军衔徽章我没看清……”

“不，你没看错，这是上尉的徽章，只不过，我没机会拿到中校的徽章了。”

接着是良久的沉默，威利明白，对于想讲述的人，无需提醒，等他准备好了自然会接着说下去。

“这是阵亡的烈士才能享受到的待遇，连升两级。”他苦笑一声，取下衣领上的徽章，递给威利，“现在这个没用了，送给你吧。”

“可是……”

“是他救了我，”他指了指床上的男人，“我当时快死了，他把我带回了帝国，帮我弄了新的身份。”

“你想回去吗？”

“不，这根本不是想不想的问题，我不能回去。在官方的记录中，我阵亡了。阵亡者的家属能享受到抚恤金。如果我回去，谁知道要接受怎样的调查，搞不好会被当成帝国间谍，家人也会一起遭殃。只是……”

“嗯……”

“我有个儿子，妻子早几年已经去世了，现在应该是我母亲在照顾他，希望他长大后不用跟我一样上战场。”

上尉快速抬手擦了擦脸，从口袋里掏出一个小锡铁盒子，问：“你这儿有茶壶吗？”

威利取出几乎没有用过的茶壶，他看着上尉先生熟练地操作着，这个时候，那个人显得格外平静安宁。泡好后，上尉递给威利一杯，威利第一次发现红茶的口味竟然如此美妙。

“你叫什么？”威利端着茶杯脱口而出。

亚麻色头发的男人转身盯着他，微微皱起眉头，神色添了几分防备。威利立刻说，“抱歉，我失礼了，我从没有喝过这么好喝的茶，一时忘了规矩，请你原谅。”

“敏兹。”

两位有着奇妙经历的军官离开后，埃莉莎来给他送饭。

“今天给你多弄了一点炖肉。”埃莉莎是船上的厨子。

“谢谢你，埃莉莎，你总是这么照顾我。”

“徽章？”

“嗯，今天来的客人送我的。”

“你想当兵吗？”

“当然……不想！”威利大笑着说。

“如果你自由了，你想做什么？”

埃莉莎很喜欢问这个问题，似乎每一次讨论无限的可能性，都仿佛切身体验过一次。

威利把玩着手里同盟军军衔徽章，这枚小小的金色徽章呈凹字形，看起来犹如一方新挖好的坟墓，一具打开的棺材，等待着吞噬掉年轻鲜活的生命，一如他的舱房，吞噬掉他的童年和青春。

“去上学。”很多时候，威利都会选择这个答案，因为，他真的非常想去读书，他房间里有个书架，摆放着他千方百计弄来的书，难得的独处时间，他喜欢读书，只可惜目前所有的书他都已经看过好几遍了。

“如果，得不到自由呢？”

威利漆黑明亮的双眼闪着星光，他双手叉腰，面对着埃莉莎说：“那就看我能睡到多高的军衔，上校？元帅？皇帝？”

埃莉莎噗嗤一声笑着说：“皇帝不久前才把一位年轻的美少女纳入后宫，怎么可能看上你。”

“总会有新的皇帝吧。”

埃莉莎离开后，威利躺在床上，一只手举在空中，他想要恢复自由。自由这种东西，当人们拥有时对它毫无感觉，唯有失去后才会注意到，一旦失去，便犹如套在灵魂上的绞索，越挣扎越紧，他早就学会了不再挣扎，这种时候，唯有等待，并心怀希望。


	4. Chapter 4

4

卡普兰卡行星，军事基地酒吧，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两位中校正在用酒精洗涤精神上的血迹。两人白天经历了九死一生的艰苦地面战。这颗行星环境极端恶劣，混战之中，两人能源弹夹耗尽，继续挥舞战斧做殊死拼搏，最后关头才得以逃脱包围。

几杯啤酒下肚，米达麦亚打量着身边好友，罗严塔尔的异色双瞳已经微微染上醉意，思绪好似开始神游，不知他是在回忆白天的战争，抑或是其他什么。

“那个小男孩还住在你家？”生着一头蜂蜜色头发的米达麦亚突然发问。

罗严塔尔恍然一惊，坐直了身子，“嗯。他不是小男孩了，他比你还大一岁呢。”

米达麦亚打了个无所谓的手势，清楚自己猜到了朋友走神的原因。“这不怪我，我只在路上见过他一次，就在你领他回来不久，那是多久之前的事儿了？”

“快三年了。”

“你给他弄到新身份了吗？”

“是的。等我这次返回奥丁就给他。”

“这是他要求你做的？”

“不。他其实从没对我提过什么要求。我自然也跟他那些旧主人不一样，并不想把他拴在身边。给他新身份，他想做什么事情也方便许多。”

“躺在家里睡大觉，也没那么需要吧。”米达麦亚笑着说，他想起几年前，罗严塔尔提到那人总说他爱睡觉。

罗严塔尔也笑了，端起酒杯大喝一口，“他早已今非昔比了。”这几年来，罗严塔尔大多数时间在外执行军务，实际两人相处的时间屈指可数，但每一次相处，罗严塔尔都会感觉惊讶。那人可以让周围的人感觉他生活极其懒散，就连罗严塔尔自己都有这种感觉，但一旦跟他深入聊天，便会从中体会到他旺盛的精力。

“怎么说？”

“他现在对帝国的体制问题非常感兴趣，总问我贵族……”

米达麦亚在椅子上突然转身，凑近朋友放低声音说：“等一下，罗严塔尔，我们究竟是不是在说同一个人。我问的是你从故障飞船上领回家的那个黑发小男孩。为什么你突然扯到了刚才的话，虽然我们现在身处边远行星，但小心驶得万年船。”

“当然是在说同一个人。”对于朋友的紧张，罗严塔尔丝毫感觉不到，也许白天战斗时的肾上腺素还没有完全消退。“你干吗紧张成这样？他不过就是写写文章。”

“还写文章？奥丁大神啊，罗严塔尔，你有没有查过他的底细？他会不会是同盟的间谍呢？”

罗严塔尔皱起眉头，这话令他不舒服，但他也清楚，朋友的确是在为他着想。

“你也太低估我了，米达麦亚，我当然查过他的底细。你有这种顾虑也情有可原。他的确是同盟人。准确说，他出生在同盟。”

其实最初，罗严塔尔没想过去查清他的底细，不过有一次，对方告知罗严塔尔，他以前从来只使用了同音的名字，而他的名字是E式记名，真名叫杨文里。罗严塔尔感觉杨大概是希望寻找自己的亲戚，索性用他的真名去查了一番。

真相令罗严塔尔遗憾。杨是同盟富商的独子，五岁时丧母，不幸落入母亲兄弟手中，亲戚利欲熏心把他卖掉，这当中说不定也有对自己富商内兄的怨恨。可怜的富商苦苦寻找独子，在儿子十六岁那年因为飞船的意外而身亡，临死也未能得见儿子一面。母亲那一边的亲戚也都没了。罗严塔尔选择没有将这些告诉杨。

“他已经没有任何亲戚在世了。”

“那些前主人呢？千万别忘了他们。”

“当然不会，最后一个主人收到了令他满意的钱。”

“好吧，他的出身先不提，但他怎么会产生这种兴趣，跟他以前的经历完全联系不起来啊。”

“我倒是可以理解，也算是有关系吧。毕竟他失去了十几年的自由，一定会对那种剥夺他人自由的人产生怨恨。所以他现在选择主动出击。”

“主动出击？”

“没错。在他看来，身处自己完全无法掌控的大环境之中，唯有主动出击，才能寻求不败。”

“这跟我们军人的理念可不一样，我们上了战场追求的是胜利，仅仅苟求不败可不行啊。”

“的确。不过，他那样想也是受他生活环境所致。”对此罗严塔尔可以理解，杨小时候，长时间面对那些人，不得要领的拼命挣扎只会使得自己遍体鳞伤，他需要尽快将掌控权握到自己手中，以求尽量不受到伤害。

“他发现了很多不公的地方，比如平民被征兵的比例是贵族的好多倍。”

“他从哪里弄来的资料？”

“图书馆。”

“图书馆？图书馆里怎能会有这种数据？”

“据他说，交叉对比各种报纸上对同一个新闻的不同报道，可以从中窥视真相。”

“罗严塔尔，如果真如你所说，这人太危险了。他做这种事情，迟早会被内务省社会秩序维护局盯上。你了解那些人的手段，他们无声无息地收集资料，被盯上的人很大概率也无声无息地消失了。他消失事小，你引火烧身就麻烦了。”

罗严塔尔不想去思考杨无声无息地消失的可能性。

“我说真的，虽然我很佩服他的精神，但这对你而言，他就像你身边的一枚定时炸弹，请好好想一想我的话。”

罗严塔尔推开身前桌子上的空酒杯，“那么，我的朋友，依你看，我该如何处理呢？”

“这可不像你啊？你对凡事都有主张，遇事果断，绝不会拖泥带水。不过，既然你问了，那么依我看呢，早点把新身份给他，让他自己去随便折腾，无论以后闹出什么事情，只要别别把你牵涉进去就行了。”

罗严塔尔闭口不言。

“我的朋友，我都开始怀疑，三年前的飞船意外，你救了他，他要求跟着你，到底是不是意外？”

“我相信那件事纯属意外。”


	5. Chapter 5

5

罗严塔尔回到奥丁，带着对好友米达麦亚的承诺，尽自己的一切可能为他脱罪。他已打定主意，去拜托那位贵族们口中的金发小子，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔。他心想，如果带上一件像样的见面礼，就更有说服力了。

他这次提前回家，没有通知杨文里，不希望在通讯时让对方瞧出了端倪，有些事情还是当面说比较好。罗严塔尔头疼的是，之前因为种种原因，他给杨办好的新身份一直压在手里，迟迟没有给他，如今他又有了新的打算，在对方看来，自己是否终究跟那些旧主人一般无二呢？罗严塔尔不希望杨这样想，他坚持自己所有的决定都有其道理。毕竟，当初将杨从商船上带走，他并未做过任何的承诺。

他回到家中，天已全黑，杨文里坐在起居室的小桌子边埋头写着什么，听到罗严塔尔出现在门口，只是抬头瞟了一眼，立刻又低下头继续写着，口中淡淡说了一句，“你提前回来了。”

杨的毫不吃惊，倒让罗严塔尔倍感意外，他站在门口，恍然有种去他人家中做客的错觉，少顷，他默默走到沙发上坐下来。

一时间，房间里只剩下杨手里笔尖轻轻刮擦纸张的声音。罗严塔尔站起来走到酒柜倒了两杯酒，端着酒杯来到小桌旁，其中一杯放到桌上杨的手边，另一杯送到自己嘴边大喝一口。

“你在写什么？”罗严塔尔问。

“稍等一会，我很快就好了，我想跟你谈谈。”杨没有抬头，没有拿酒杯，只有握笔的手快速移动。

“我也想跟你谈谈，杨，现在就谈。”

“你再去喝一杯，等我一会。”

罗严塔尔心里无名火腾起，他一时分不清自己是在气杨的冷淡态度，还是气自己即将跟杨说的话。笔尖吱吱嘎嘎的刮擦声令他心烦意乱，他抓住杨的右手，将他从椅子上拉起来，另一只手一把扫光桌上的书和纸。

铺着地毯的地板上传来哐当一声闷响。罗严塔尔这才注意到刚才桌上摆着一个奇怪的物品，因为他刚才的动作，那东西掉到地上，摔得四分五裂，犹如鲜血泼溅一地。

他感到拉在手里的杨文里突然用力，似要挣脱，更是怒火中烧，他松开杨的手腕，顺势将他按到桌子上。杨文里下意识伸出双手推在罗严塔尔胸口。

“奥斯卡，我都忘了你有多强壮了。”杨的脸扭向一边，望着地上。

他为何不看我，难道他已经知道什么了吗？罗严塔尔暗想，然而混乱的大脑无法理清头绪，异色双眼闪烁凶光，不顾杨推在自己胸口的双手，压下身子，亲吻对方伸长的脖颈。

盯着满地碎片，杨文里走神了。

 

两天前天黑后，杨步行回家，路过一条偏僻小巷时，看到一个小男孩正遭到一个贵族模样的男人纠缠，小男孩好容易摆脱了对方，匆忙离开，杨文里不由自主地跟了过去，结果跟进了一条死胡同，小男孩转头对着他露出得意洋洋的笑容。

杨此时方发觉自己中了圈套，转身想离开，却为时已晚，身后堵着两个保镖模样的男人。他别无选择，被人带上车，带到了城郊的一栋大宅。

下车后，小男孩领着他来到书房。这栋从外面看，不甚起眼的乡村别墅，里面全然另一派景象，杨文里从没有见过如此的奢华。

一个贵族模样的男人坐舒适的沙发上，小男孩示意杨站在书房中间，然后自己走到沙发旁，在男人脚步的地毯上坐下。

“我就知道你会上钩，威利。”沙发上的男人嗓音低沉。

杨刚想张口，男人抬手阻止了他，“别说话，我让你回话的时候，你再说话，记住了吗？我记得你小时候很乖，怎么才几年不见，就忘了规矩呢？”

这间书房不大，壁炉里火光明亮，杨只觉得室内憋闷的高温沉重压抑，他额头开始冒出冷汗。他不认识眼前这个男人，他搜索着记忆，应该没有见过对方。难道跟他从前的主人有什么关系吗？

“你很聪明，从普法茨号逃跑了，我本想这事就算了，毕竟，你家……嗯，少将也付出了代价。”男人停顿了一下，饶有兴味地打量着杨的表情。接着继续说，“噢，你还不知道，你不知道他是花钱买下了你。你以为自己是自由之身了，对吗？”男人发出了低沉的笑声。

“虽然你以前为我挣了点钱，不过那些都是小钱，我不在乎，无非就是给商人们乏味的行程来点调剂，”男人打了个无所谓的手势，“不过，听说你最近在调查x奴的事情，我觉得有必要给你提个醒，乖一点，这样大家都能过得舒服。像你以前那样，也许能过上平稳的生活。”

杨不想回忆过去的生活，他努力压制着翻涌的回忆。

“你想想，你现在做的那些事，又能如何呢？贵族可是帝国的根基，你以为你算什么东西，能掀起什么风浪？”男人语气始终平静，不过一辈子都高高在上，每句话都充满了压力。

杨文里不想再忍了，“我所想的不仅是跟我有着同样经历的人，我想的是所有遭受了压迫的人民。”杨很小就读过历史，帝国如今的专制并非一开始就存在，不过是五百年前鲁道夫废除了民主共和制。

“哈哈哈哈，”男人愣了一下，继而大笑起来，“真想不到啊，你们同盟的民主思想都是遗传的吗？”

杨目瞪口呆。

“原来这事你也不知道啊！你家少将查过你的出生，看来他没有告诉你。你父亲是同盟的富商，不过已经死了，在你十六岁的时候，意外事故。”男人说得轻描淡写。他拍了拍身边男孩，男孩立刻起身从架子上拿来一个红釉彩壶，递到杨手上。

“认识这东西吗？”

杨依稀有点印象。

“你舅舅把你从家里抱走时，你一直哭闹着不肯走，指着架子上的这个东西，你舅舅只好把这玩意塞到你怀里，才把你抱走。噢，顺便说一句，你眼光真不错，你父亲收藏的所有东西里，就这一件是真品。”

杨低头看着怀里的彩壶，轻轻摩挲着。

“好了，威利，答应我，以后安分一点，不然的话，灾祸很快就会降临到你身上，也许是你家少将，你是聪明人，我相信你能听懂我的话。”

杨记不清自己随后是怎么被人丢到路上，他没有力气再走回家，抱着红釉彩壶在河边坐了一宿。他打算等罗严塔尔返回奥丁后，跟他好好谈谈。

 

“是米达麦亚少将出事了，对吧？”杨突然说，此时他终于注视着罗严塔尔的异色双眼。

罗严塔尔好似被惊醒，他停止了动作，缓缓撑着身体站起来，然后伸手，杨犹豫了一会，把手递给他，他将他拉起来。

“你为什么这么想？”

“直觉吧。”杨此时不打算跟他提起之前的事，他暗自感觉，之前希望的谈话可能不会再有机会了。“你打算怎么办？”

罗严塔尔沉默良久，避开杨炽烈的目光，拿起酒瓶和酒杯回到到沙发上坐下。

杨文里背靠着桌子，仔细打量着对方，此时他眼中没了疯狂，只有紧张不安，还有愧疚。

“你要送走我，对吧？”

沉默。

“是你提过的那个金发小子吗？”

沉默。

窗外突然电闪雷鸣，须臾，风雨交加。

罗严塔尔终于开口了，“你去收拾一下吧。”

杨只拿了一个小包， 他在这里生活的东西不多，基本都是罗严塔尔给他买的，他觉得那不属于他，他不想带走。

出门之前，他跪在地毯上，捡起了一块碎片，装进包里。对罗严塔尔轻声说，“谢谢你，奥斯卡。”

 

新无忧宫正门北边几公里之外的一栋小房子，杨一个人坐在一楼的走廊里，一直聆听着外面哗啦啦的暴雨，他不知道自己等了多久，就在他困得快要睡着的时候，罗严塔尔在楼梯顶上招呼他上楼去。

杨深吸一口气，提着小包缓缓走上楼梯，他推开门看到房间里的莱因哈特，金发在火光中闪闪发亮。


End file.
